


scary movie

by pipsqueakparker (lafbaeyette)



Series: fictober 2020 [26]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafbaeyette/pseuds/pipsqueakparker
Summary: “We should watch Shark Boy and Lava Girl,” he says, cutting his eyes up to me in what I assume is his attempt at a seductive glance. “And we can make out during the scary parts.”I blink, racking my mind for a moment for memories of the film. I recall Mordelia watching it, right around her Twilight phase because that bloke from Twilight was in it when he was young.“The… scary parts?” I frown. “Of… Shark Boy and.. Lava Girl?”Simon waggles his eyebrows at me.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: fictober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949911
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	scary movie

**Author's Note:**

> day 26: scary movie
> 
> uhhh
> 
> i have no explanation outside of: today was awful, this is what i have to offer after being sapped of all of my emotional energy
> 
> i'm sorry

**BAZ**

“Let’s watch a scary movie,” Simon suggests. At seven in the morning.

His face is just inches away from mine, eyes bright like it isn’t _seven in the fucking morning_.

I glare at him.

And then I turn my back to him and go back to sleep.

Because it’s seven in the fucking morning.

He’s already out of bed and preparing breakfast when I wake up again a couple hours later, flipping pancakes on the stovetop without a shirt on. It’s freezing, I’ve not only got on my warmest pair of pyjama bottoms but also one of Simon’s thickest hoodies and I’m _still_ cold.

“Good morning, darling,” he grins as I cross the kitchen and sidle up behind him. I wrap my arms around his waist and kiss the back of his shoulder in greeting. He’s so _warm_. Merlin, how much body heat am I missing out on by being half-dead?

Not that it matters, Simon obviously has enough for the both of us. I latch onto his back as he cooks, leeching all of his excess heat and pressing my nose to the nape of his neck. He’s warm and smells like smoke and cheap soap and sugar and _Simon_.

He doesn’t bring up the movies again until after lunch, when we’re stretched across the sofa, Simon lying on top of me with his wings stretched out.

“Let’s watch a film,” he says as the tip of his pointer finger dances around my shoulder in an unknowable pattern. My fingers are buried in his hair and I scratch at his scalp, making him hum softly.

“What were you thinking?” I whisper into his curls.

“We should watch _Shark Boy and Lava Girl_ ,” he says, cutting his eyes up to me in what I assume is his attempt at a seductive glance. “And we can make out during the scary parts.”

I blink, racking my mind for a moment for memories of the film. I recall Mordelia watching it, right around her _Twilight_ phase because that bloke from _Twilight_ was in it when he was young.

“The… scary parts?” I frown. “Of… _Shark Boy and.. Lava Girl_?”

Simon waggles his eyebrows at me.

As it turns out, what Simon meant was just that he wanted to make out the entire time. No part of the film is scary, although the villain being a strangely stretched out face on a floating robot screen is a little unsettling.

Simon snogs me into the sofa the entire time, though — At least until Shark Boy starts singing some inane “lullaby” for the main character, which Simon decides he _must_ sing along to _while_ attempting to snog me.

I push him onto the floor and he tumbles to his knees, laughing, then tackles me again once the song is over.


End file.
